Mixed Up Fairy Tale
by PrincessBite-Me
Summary: Harry's a gender-confused princess, Draco's a Prince. They are ment to be married in this mixed-up fairy tale of love, confusion, and all around hilarity. HD -btw Harry IS a Boy- :P
1. Once upon a Time

"DADDY!" Shrieked the little girl as she came running as fast as her little legs would carry her. The girl was all dark hair, blue eyes, and cuteness as far as the eye could see.

"Daddy Daddy DADDY!! Stowry! Pwease Storwy!!"

"Alright Hun, what kind of story do you want to hear?"

"One about a Princess Daddy! And a castle and a prince!"

"hahaha ok Hun, but you have to promise me you'll sit still and be good while I tell it to you or it's off to bed with you, you little monster."

"Ok daddy I pwomise I'll be Super SUPER good Daddy!"

"Ok Sweetie. Ready? Once upon a time…"

**Once upon a Time, in a Kingdom Far Away…**

Harry Potter was no ordinary boy…or should I say girl? From the day he was born his mother was dead-set on him being a girl. It didn't matter that he was technically a male, she wanted to have a baby girl and Harry is what she ended up with. So therefore, Harry was a girl, at least in her mind.

So instead of traditional boy shirts and breeches, Harry grew up in to the world of dresses and face powder, perfume and frilly things. Don't get me wrong, Harry knew he was male, after all he didn't look like any of the other girls he hung around with, and he defiantly didn't have breasts, but since He lived to make his mother content, he acted like a girl just to make her happy. It was an upside-down inside- out sort of life, but Harry thrived in it.

Now that's not to say that Harry didn't get in trouble like all young boys do, he was always caught getting dirty, and crawling in places he wasn't supposed to be. This usually got him in trouble, but his father, the king, could never punish his much loved son…er…daughter. So Harry got away with things most young children wouldn't have and for a princess, he lead a very free and lighthearted life.

That was until the morning of his 16 birthday….

AN- well, tell me if it sounds at all interesting... Please Read and Review!


	2. Marriage

AN- On with the show! :D

"MARRIED!?"

"Yes dear, married. After all you are 16 and that is the age of marriage in the land of Hogwarts"

"But Mother! I don't even know any princes, or other royalty! Oh no! You're not going to _Arrange_ a marriage are you??"

"Of course not dear don't be silly, why I would arrange a marriage for you when I spent all this time planning a huge Birthday Ball for tonight! It will be splendid! All of the Young Princes' and other royalty from the lands are coming! You'll be able to choose one of your liking! Isn't that just wonderful?"

"Wonderful? No it is not _WONDERFUL_! It is horrible! Awful! Deranged! MAD! Mother, you do remember that I am a male, right?"

"Oh don't be silly! You're wearing a dress for goodness sake! Of _course _you're a girl!"

"No- but..Wait…MOTHER!"

"Now now run along dear I must arrange for the decorations and food for tonight. My, My won't it just be Splendid!" And with that Queen Lily turned on her heel and swept away towards the kitchens, muttering to herself all the while about cakes, dress fittings and rose petals.

"She is INSANE!" Harry yelled at no one in particular, quickly making his way up to his room. Or as quickly as one can when you are ensconced in several heavy layers of taffeta and cloth. But proudly Harry would be able to tell anyone that ever asked that he had only tripped twice on the way up to his room, not that anyone would ever care to ask him, but he felt proud all the same.

He was also satisfied by the very loud _BANG_ that his heavy oak door made when he slammed it shut.

With that, he flung himself onto his large canopy bed in a very un-lady like manner. But like always, his anger had all but drained from his body after a few moments and he was now ready to take action.

_Well there is no use moping about the situation seeing as how there is no force on this earth that could stop my mother from planning a party _thought Harry with a small sigh. With that he heaved himself off of the bed and headed back to the Great Hall to see what havoc his mother had reaped on the ballroom for tonight. _As long as it's my birthday, I might as well have a say in the planning. And maybe cause a little trouble to make everything fall apart! _Giggling evilly to himself he continued on his journey down to the abyss.

-- (aka a scene change)

-1 week earlier-

"There has been an invitation sent for your son King Lucius"

"Who has sent it Mr. Nott?"

"King James and Queen Lily of Gryffindor, Sir. It seems to be an invitation for their daughters 16th Birthday Ball. "

"Really?" Lucius asked with an evil smile, "And does Draco know of this yet?"

"No, he does not yet, sir. Will you allow me to summon him for you?"

"That would be _grand_ Mr. Nott. Have him meet me in the Library."

"As you wish sir" Mr. Nott said with a bow. He then rapidly made his way out of the room in search of the Kings son.

AN- well it's pretty short but i got really excited because i had 4 review so i decided to post this. Hope you like it! Although it may not be as funny as i was going for, but we'll fix that in following chapters. MWAHAHAHA!!:D Read and Review!


End file.
